Kecewa
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Pengkhianatan yang tak termaafkan, bahkan oleh seorang pemujanya sekalipun—Soi Fon. Boleh kan Soi Fon marah pada wanita itu? Not shou-ai. Mind to RnR?


Sebelum membaca fic ini, ada satu peringatan yang sangat penting : Cha hanya membuat fic ini dengan menggambarkan perasaan Soi Fon dan sama sekali tak memiliki inti cerita jelas. Bagaimana? Masih ingin melanjutkan membaca? Silahkan...

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

**-Kecewa-  
[Mengapa kembali?]  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : -  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
Summary : Pengkhianatan yang tak termaafkan, bahkan oleh seorang pemujanya sekalipun—Soi Fon. Boleh kan Soi Fon marah pada wanita itu?**

* * *

Lima orang ryoka. Bukan. Empat orang ryoka dan satu hewan. Cukup untuk membuat gencar Soul Society karena dua diantara ryoka tersebut sangatlah kuat dan salah satu diantaranya adalah Yoruichi—orang yang paling di kagumi oleh Soi Fon. Suatu keberuntungan kah Soi Fon adalah orang pertama yang harus menghadapi Yoruichi setelah seratus tahun berlalu? Atau haruskah Soi Fon berteriak marah karena Yoruichi—yang notabene adalah 'mantan' pemimpinnya—selama ini berkhianat dan akhirnya kembali? Untuk apa?

Pilihan Soi Fon adalah keduanya. Meski seratus tahun berlalu, namun gadis mungil itu tidak menyangka kalau Yoruichi tetap lebih kuat darinya. Jauh lebih kuat darinya. Soi Fon merasa beruntung karena ia orang pertama yang berkesempatan mengetahui itu. Tetapi di saat yang sama, ia juga berteriak marah karena mengetahui hal itu. Tahu, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa lebih kuat dari Yoruichi, sampai kapan pun.

Marah. Kesal. Kenapa selama ini Yoruichi—yang terhormat—meninggalkannya? Tidak tahukah betapa kesepiannya seorang Soi Fon setelah ditinggalkan oleh Yoruichi? Tidak tahu kah ia betapa inginnya Soi Fon bertarung bersama Yoruichi dan bukannya melawan Yoruichi? Pikiran Soi Fon kacau, hatinya berdenyut-denyut tidak terima. Suzumebachi berkali-kali dihantamkan pada tubuh Yoruichi, tapi tidak tepat. Semuanya tidak seratus persen karena kehebatan Yoruichi, tapi juga karena kelengahan Soi Fon. Sengaja. Ia tidak ingin membunuhnya. Bukankah Suzumebachi ia dapatkan berkat Yoruichi? Seandainya Yoruichi tidak membuatnya marah karena pengkhianatan itu, mungkin Soi Fon tidak akan berlatih keras untuk mendapatkan si pedang emas kecil itu. Bagian dari jiwanya.

Kapan ini berakhir? Soi Fon takut kalau zanpakutonya itu akan menusuk Yoruichi untuk kedua kalinya di tempat yang sama. Apa dengan membunuh Yoruichi semua akan terasa melagakan untuk Soi Fon? Atau dengan berhenti selamanya akan ada yang 'mengganjal' di hati Soi Fon?

BLARRRR!

Ledakan besar berhasil menahan serangan terakhir Soi Fon. Ya, Yoruichi memang benar-benar jauh lebih kuat dengannya. Tapi, wanita berkulit hitam itu menggunakan sedikit kekuatan besarnya tetaplah dengan maksud untuk melindungi orang yang paling disayanginya—Soi Fon.

"Jurus ini masih terlalu kuat bagimu," kata Yoruichi sambil menahan tangan Soi Fon.

Hanki Sousai. Ya, benar. Membenturkan kidou yang berputar terbalik dengan kualitas dan bobot yang sama dengan kidou lawan dan membuatnya musnah. Itu jurus yang digunakan Yoruichi untuk melindungi Soi Fon—orang yang disayangi bagai adik kecilnya sendiri. Terima kah Soi Fon? Tentu saja tidak. Bisa terlihat jelas dari kerut yang muncul di dahinya—tanda tidak suka. Lalu? Ya, selanjutnya seperti yang dapat kita terka dan mengerti, Soi Fon kembali menyerang Yoruichi bertubi-tubi dengan Suzumebachinya.

Seorang Soi Fon pun bisa marah jika dikhianati. Hatinya menjerit. Yoruichi adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia hormati—tidak—ia puja. Namun, secara tiba-tiba, wanita itu berkhianat. Berkhianat dalam rangka menolong Kisuke Urahara yang diasingkan untuk kabur dan menghilang karena takut hal itu terungkap. Pengkhianatan yang tak termaafkan, bahkan oleh seorang pemujanya sekalipun—Soi Fon. Sejak hari itu, kekecewaan terus bertumpuk di hati gadis mungil itu. Bertumpuk terus menerus dan akhirnya menjadi kebencian yang berkarat di hatinya.

"Aku kecewa padamu! Aku membencimu, bahkan mengutukmu!" jerit Soi Fon pada Yoruichi—frustasi. "Aku bersumpah untuk jadi lebih kuat darimu dan menangkapmu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Emosi Soi Fon membuncah, ia tidak perduli walau beberapa luka di kulit putih mulusnya mulai terasa sakit. Ia tahu Yoruichi belum menggunakan kekuatannya, tapi ia sendiri sudah kewalahan. Ia tahu bahwa sedari tadi Yoruichi hanya menghindari serangan demi serangan yang ia luncurkan, tapi sama sekali tidak menyerang. Ia tahu, dan ia kecewa karenanya.

"Aku bersumpah untuk jadi lebih kuat darimu dan menangkapku dengan tanganku sendiri," ucap Soi Fon tepat ketika Suzumebachi menghantam tanah. "Aku takkan memaafkanmu, Yoruichi!"

Keringat mulai mengalir deras di kulit putih mulus gadis mungil itu, tapi Soi Fon tidak perduli. Tidak perduli walau entah sudah berapa kali serangannya meleset dan membuat Suzumebachi membentur tanah. Tidak perduli walau hatinya semakin sakit dan ia—Soi Fon—ingin sekali menangis. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya, meluapkan kekecewaannya.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu! Kau telah mengkhianati penghormatan dan kepercayaanku!" jerit Soi Fon lagi. "Aku..."

BUUUMMM!

Lagi-lagi serangan Soi Fon berhasil ditahan oleh Yoruichi—dan malah ditepis olehnya. Satu serangan dan tamat riwayat seorang kapten divisi dua. Satu serangan dan Soi Fon mati. Tapi Yoruichi tidak melakukan serangan itu, ia memilih tetap menahan tinjunya—dan juga dirinya—untuk menjaga Soi Fon. Meski ia tahu, mungkin tidak akan ada gunanya dan belum tentu akan menyadarkan Soi Fon untuk membuat gadis mungil itu memaafkannya.

"Kenapa?" Soi Fon menggertakan gigi-giginya.

"..."

"Kenapa?" Soi Fon mengepal kuat-kuat telapak tangannya. "Kenapa Anda tidak membawa saya, Yoruichi-sama?"

Dan tangis Soi Fon pun pecah. Tepat saat seluruh pertahanannya runtuh dan gadis itu tak sanggup lagi mengendalikan emosi sedih dan kecewa yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Ia menangis. Menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tanah. Membiarkan lututnya menopang berat tubuhnya.

Kedua bola mata Yoruichi membulat melihat Soi Fon berlutut di depannya. Ingin rasanya ia membelai rambut hitam gadis itu dan sekedar meminta maaf atau mengajak gadis mungil itu bergabung dengannya—membantunya lagi—seperti dulu. Namun tidak ada yang terucap dari bibirnya. Yoruichi hanya diam, tetapi matanya tidak lepas dari Soi Fon. Membiarkan gadis mungil itu meluapkan emosinya, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Soi Fon tidak lemah, tapi ini pilihannya. Kembali pada Yoruichi dan tidak ada lagi yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Tidak, Yoruichi tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padanya, tapi pertarungan tadi menjawab semua rasa kecewanya. Tidak ada satu pun serangan Yoruichi yang menyebabkan luka berarti di tubuh Soi Fon. Tidak ada sama sekali. Hanya satu dua goresan tidak berarti yang rasa sakitnya paling hanya seujung kuku. Itu berarti kekecewaannya selama ini percuma—Yoruichi tetap menyayanginya, sebagai bawahannya, ah, adik kecilnya. Ya, Soi Fon mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah Cha peringatkan sejak awal tentang plot di fanfic ini yang tidak punya inti cerita jelas. Pokoknya ngalir aja waktu Cha lagi belajar sambil dengerin lagu 'Ichirin No Hana'. #bletak

#curhat : Cha remed Kimia! Yeeee! 4 bab loh! #bangga #digampar Oke, jangan ada yang bilang-bilang ke mama Cha, ya. Kalo mama Cha tanya, bilang aja Cha remed cuma 1 bab. #gila

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
